crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Nefarious Tropy
Doctor Nefarious Tropy (voiced by Michael Ensign and Corey Burtonin the English version and Masaru Ikeda and Haruo Satō in the Japanese version),or N. Tropy for short, is the self-proclaimed master of time and quantum warp technology. He is an acquaintance of Uka Uka, called upon the latter to help take over the world in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It is commonly stated that he can be seen causing time paradoxes for laughs. History Warped/Wrath of Cortex N. Tropy made his debut in Warped as the third boss in the game. Upon his defeat, the Time Twister Machine fell into disarray, trapping Cortex, Tropy, and Uka Uka in a time prison and morphing the first two into infants. N. Tropy plays a minor role in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, in which he attends Uka Uka's bad guy convention. He acts as an obstacle throughout the levels in the game. Crash Team Racing/Crash Nitro Kart In the kart racing games Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart, N. Tropy is master of the relic races cortex chew, and can be unlocked by beating all his ghosts in Time Trial mode in both CTR/CNK OR by holding the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Down, Left, Right, Up, Down, Right, and Right in CTR. In the game, N. Tropy had the same kart style as Dingodile, Tiny, and the hidden racer Papu Papu; high speed, mediocre turn/acceleration. He has no home track unlike most racers. He shares the latter trait with Fake Crash and Penta Penguin; however fans have given him the tracks Turbo Track and Slide Colisseum, cause his love of speed and REAL racing. Crash Twinsanity N. Tropy's latest appearance in the main series was in Crash Twinsanity as the fifth boss alongside Doctor Nitrus Brio when they, using the vast resources from Doctor N. Gin's company, hunted for treasure. They were easily thwarted by Spyro the Dragon. It seems now that N. Tropy is no longer working aside the likes of Cortex, working with N. Brio instead, but still on the same side as Uka Uka nevertheless. Handheld Appearances In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, N. Tropy is entrusted by Uka Uka with the task of aiding him in universal domination. To do this, N. Tropy kidnaps Coco and Crunch, as well as Fake Crash, who he believes to be the real Crash. He then enlists N. Trance to hypnotise them into joining him. However, Crash manages to turn the bandicoots back to normal, before defeating N. Trance and N. Tropy. N. Tropy has a cameo appearance in Crash Boom Bang! in the "Silhouette Quiz" minigame. Personality Tropy is, needless to say, a nefarious and smug character as opposed to the short temper of Doctor Cortex, with a smooth British accent to match. He appears to be the smartest out of all the doctors, but he tends to get frustrated when he repeatedly misses his target, and as a result tires easily. This usually works to Crash's advantage and results in Tropy's many defeats to the hands of the bandicoot. Origin The creators of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped have stated that because the plot of Warped involved time travel, a time travelling boss was called for. This led to Nefarious Tropy's initial creation. Tropy's shortened name is a pun on the term "Entropy", a measurement of chaos, randomness, and disorder. Errors and glitches about his boss fight in Warped When defeated, N. Tropy has a quote to say just like his villainous fellows N. Gin and Dingodile do, but if the player stands too close to Tropy after having finished him off, Crash will be instantly warped to the Warp Room. Instead, if the player uses a slide, a then-powered-up double jump and finally a Tornado Spin in order to glide towards the other main platform, he will hear N. Tropy saying "My time is up. But yours soon will be too!". A glitch randomly may occur during this boss fight, if played from the second time onwards: if the final hit is delivered through the glide described above, the game sometime freezes, with the frame showing Crash spinning and Tropy still having his head lowered: the sound effects aren't heard anymore while the BGM goes on playing. This hasn't been corrected in the game's PSN release, available for download for PSP or PS3. Trivia * Although N. Tropy makes absolutely no appearance in Crash Bash (not as a cameo, even), some music elements of his and N. Gin's boss theme from Warped is remixed for some minigames, most notably in "Pogo-a-Gogo". * In CTR, N. Tropy is one of two characters who is never playable in adventure mode (and plays no part in the storyline) to be seen in the credits and epilogue. The other is Penta Penguin, who is unlockable via cheat code. * He is not to be confused with Ratchet and Clank's Dr. Nefarious. Category:Characters